The invention relates generally to retention mechanisms, and in particular retention mechanisms for use in electrical connectors.
Many devices include electrical connectors to facilitate communication between devices and/or recharging of the device by electrically coupling the device to an external power source. In a typical electrical connector system an electrical connection can be made between a plug connector and a corresponding receptacle connector by inserting the plug connector into the corresponding receptacle connector. Generally, the plug connector includes a group of electrical contacts that engage and electrically couple with corresponding electrical contacts within the receptacle connector when connected. To ensure proper contact is maintained between corresponding contacts, some electrical connectors include interfacing features or retaining features that engage to retain the connector plug within the receptacle connector. These interfacing surfaces or retention mechanisms or features may encounter wear-and-tear during use and experience fatigue failure after many cycles of use.